Polyamorous
by Chaolioe
Summary: I'm bad at summarys. A songfic of Breaking Benajmin's Polyamorous. Short, and my first Fanfic.. so R&R please? HPDM and mild cutting. [I'm also missing a line of the song ]


**A/N: **this is one of my first fanfictions. It's actually a song fiction.. and i have no clue what to really say about it. The description of cutting is really bad.. and yes this song fic **contains implied slash relationships**. And it also doesnt really fit the actually meaning of the song.. but whatever. please read and review. Oh.. and I am working on two normal FF's right now.. so if anyone is looking to beta for someone I'm in dire need of a beta because I have really bad grammar.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry,I don't own Pansy, I don't own Draco, and I don't own the song Polyamorous, nor the lovely band who wrote it Breaking Benajmin. AlthoughI sure as heck wish I did own them.

_The day has come to an end_

_the sun is over my head_

The blonde sighed as he plopped heavily into his bed. for him, nothing every went right, something just had to screw it up.The sunlight filtered through his window and tried to remind him there was something good. Instead he closed the curtains.

_my polyamorous friend_

_got me in a mass of trouble again_

Why the hell did that slut have to be touchy feely with everyone. Sure she was his friend, but because she was so hands on, like some type of obscure kinisthetic learner, his boyfriend had gotten mad at him.

_So_

_just when you that your alright_

_im calling out from the inside_

Everything had been fine. All their previous bickers settled. Pansy just had to screw things up right? She came out of no where and made that stupid brunette boyfriend of his rage.

_i never hurt anyone_

_i never listen at all_

He'd never have hurt that boy intentionally. In all meanings of the word he _almost_ loved him. Voldemort could threaten to kill him if he didn't hurt Harry, and he wouldn't listen. He'd much rather die.

_they come to get me again_

_the cloud hangs over my head_

He could hear his friends banging down the door, but paid no attention to them They'd never be able to get in. In his very gloomy moment he had cast quite a few charms on the door.

_So_

_just when you that your alright_

_im calling out from the inside_

He was starting to feel even worse. Everything was rolling downhill. He grabbed a knife and dug it into his arm. It felt good but it hurt, all at the same time.

_i never hurt anyone_

_i never listen at all_

This is the first time he had actually ever cut into anything that wasn't already dead. Thesoftness was odd. He had been told not to ever do this, but was doing it anyway. He felt his life escaping him.

_just stay away from the white light_

_i saw your worst sides your best side_

Before long the screen before his eyes went blank. They were filled with what seemed to be a beam. He could still feel his heart throbbing in his chest, but it was growing duller by the moment. He tried to -in his mind- crawl frantically away from the beam.

_i never hurt anyone_

_i never listen at all_

He shouldn't have done this. It was a stupid idea. He should have stopped being so selfish with his decisions.. though this wasnt selfish because it wasn't what he wanted either.

_well how do you know_

_well how do you know_

How would they know that he hadn't really done this on his own accord?

_well how do you know_

_well how do you know_

How would Harry ever know his innocence? Would it be written in his blood?

_just when you that your alright_

_im calling out from the inside_

He had been so close to that beam but it went black again. He tried to pry his eyes open but they refused. He tried to move but couldn't.

_i never hurt anyone_

_i never listen at all_

Why had this happened? Why wasn't he dead? What had he done to deserve this state of living?

_just stay away from the white light_

_i saw your worst sides your best side_

And why was he still alive? Did god decide to send him back? Was it because he avoided the beam? Maybe he was just rotting in hell?

_i never hurt anyone_

_i never listen at all_

His body obeyed his next command- it began to cry. He cried for quite some while, unable to do anything else. He felt warm lips pressed against his and he could work again. He opened his eyes and looked into those of Harry Potter. A smile danced on his lips, and he fell limp again.


End file.
